Bad News
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Marian gets the news that she has been dreading...


Marian is gardening, when her father's carriage appears at the gate, Marian jumps up and runs to her father.

Marian: Is there any news about Robin?

Edward gives her a sad look

Edward: Come inside.

Marian looks worried by this.

Marian: What's wrong?

Edward: Come inside.

Edward walks inside and Marian follows, Inside Marian sits at the table and looks at her father, Edward sits down but gets back up and starts pacing. By this time Marians had enough.

Marian: What's wrong?! Tell me!

Edward stops pacing and looks at Marian.

Edward: Marian I'm so sorry...

Marian looks confused.

Marian: For what?

Edward: Robin's missing, his camp was raided and Munch lost sight of him, Munch himself was hurt, they're sending him home.

Marian: But what about Robin, I mean are they looking for him, don't know they know anything?

Edward: I'm afraid not.

Marian: When's Munch getting here?

Edward: Tomorrow, why?

Marian: I'm going to look after him; he can stay in the guest room.

Edward looks unsure.

Marian: Father please, he was…

Marian stops and rethinks what she was about to say.

Marian: He IS Robin friend and it will be a way of keeping my mind off everything, please father.

Edward: Fine if that's what you want.

Marian: It is.

Edward nods and walks away Marin smiles at him as he leaves, when his gone her smile fades and she starts to sob, soon he sobs turn into a full on crying session, Edward is standing at the doorway unsure weather or not he should go in. Soon her crying gets too much for him and he goes in and hugs her.

Marian: What if his dead father, what will I do?

Edward: We will deal with that when and if it happens.

Marian: I won't be able to, I'm not as strong as you, I need him to come home I'm a different person when I'm will him. I need him to come home. He has to be back before the 23rd or I'll kill him myself.

Edward: Why the 23rd?

Marian looks a bit confused.

Marian: Don't you remember father? It's my wedding date.

Edward pushes Marian away and looks at her.

Edward: You're what?

Marian: My marriage to Robin, he didn't ask you?

Edward: No.

Marian chuckles.

Marian: Now I'm not even getting married!!

Edward: What are you on about?

Marian: Well I can't get married if he hasn't asked you now can I..?

Edward: Of course you can, I would have said yes anyway.

Marian: Really you would let me become Lady Locksley?

Edward: In a heart beat, if that's what made you happy.

Marian: It will. Do you want to no why I always said no to the other suitors?

Edward: Always.

Marian: I always said no because I always hope that Robin would be the one to ask me, even after all the things that happened when we were younger I still couldn't stop hoping.

Edward: But I thought that you hayed each other?

Marian: No…only at times when he got on my nerves. But don't you remember we spent every day together when we were younger, but then we grow up and we didn't see much of each other he was with his father and I had suitors to see, God I remember that drove him mad he couldn't stand seeing me with other man. We got into a fight about that our biggest words were said that we both still want to take back. Then after that we grow apart more then ever, he went to London do you remember?

Edward: Yes you were very upset.

Marian: I was because I knew that he left because of me, because of what I said…

Edward: What did you say?

Marian: That he needed to grow up and stop treating me like his.

Edward: What did he say?

Marian: He said fine then and left and the next day his horse was packed and he was gone. He was gone for 3 years, when he returned I was walking down to the village to see Sarah and he rode straight past me I couldn't believe it. Then you got the party invite from his father natural a didn't I did want to go, told you a was sick but you made me go, during the night I was a bit over the party so I went to find a room to sit in, I walked to the first door that I found and walked in. But there was already someone in there, it was Robin he was sitting on the window sill reading he looked up he didn't even know who I was, he introduced himself as did I god the look on his face when I said my name. I went to leave but he stopped me and asked me to sit and talked he said that he had some things to tell me. So that was it we spend the whole night talking, that I felt something, something that I hadn't felt with another man I was Love…

849 words..


End file.
